conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Progressive Party
|newspaper = New Progressive Network |student_wing = Progressive Students Union |membership_year = 2015 |membership = |ideology = |position = |preceded by = Minzhudang Progressive Millennium Party Social Democratic Party |national = Progressive Alliance for Manchuria |international = |affiliation1_title = Regional affiliation |affiliation1 = |colours = Blue |seats1_title = Seats in the Supreme National Assembly |seats1 = |seats2_title = Local Government Seats |seats2 = }} The New Progressive Party ( : ㄒㄧㄣ ㄐㄧㄣㄅㄨ ㄉㄤ; Xīn Jìnbù Dǎng) is a - party in Manchuria. Since the last legislative elections in 2015 it has become the second largest party within the Supreme National Assembly holding 212 seats. It is the leading member in the Progressive Alliance for Manchuria. The New Progressive Party was formed as a merger between the Minzhudang led by former Manchu premier Du Changhao, the Progressive Millennium Party led by Raoguo Jixu and the Social Democratic Party in 2008 during the as an alternative to the Manzuxiehui and the Socialist Party of Manchuria. It performed well in the 2010 legislative elections coming second behind the Manzuxiehui, ousting the Socialist Party as the main opposition. In the 2014 premierial elections the party's candidate, Raoguo Jixu, came second behind Li Zhou. In the 2015 legislative elections the NPP gained 212 of the 233 seats gained by the Progressive Alliance. The XJD mainly adhere to Du's political ideology known as the Auspicious Path to Progress being located in the centre of Manchu politics. The XJD's cofounder Du Changhao has championed and a form of , whereas co-founder Raoguo Jixu has advocated for and . The NPP identify themselves as , although some have stated that they have often advocated economic policies. History Founding The New Progressive Party was founded as a merger of the Minzhudang, Progressive Millennium Party and Social Democratic Party on the 14th November 2008. The Minzhudang and the SDP had both separated from the Communist Party during the Orchid Revolution, with both subsequently joining the Popular Front for Democracy and Revolution which ruled Manchuria until 1995. The Progressive Millennium Party was formed as the left wing of the Minzhudang split from the party after running into several disagreements with party leader and Premier Du Changhao. From 1995-2008 the movement in Manchuria was split between the Progressive Millennium Party and the Minzhudang, with the PMP becoming the dominant liberal voice as the Minzhudang declined in popularity. Following the 2000 elections the SDP offered to enter a permanent with the PMP both in the national and local legislatures. In 2008 the PMP and Minzhudang candidates in the Premierial election suffered heavy defeats as both the ruling Manzuxiehui and the main opposition Socialist Party of Manchuria well outpaced the two liberal parties in terms of vote share, with the Manzuxiehui candidate Jin Pai Nai winning with 51.9% of the vote. Jin's victory caused the longtime Minzhudang chairman Du Changhao to step down, prompting new Minzhudang Chairman Yu Zhenggao to propose a merger with the PMP and the SDP in an effort to provide a "cohesive progressive, liberal-democratic message to the Manchurian people". In September 2008 the formal process of merging began which finished on the 14th November 2008, with Minzhudang leader Yu Zhenggao elected the party president by the newly formed National Party Council and PMP chairman Sun Ruoshui Vice-President. Proposed names for the party included Democratic-Progressive, Liberal Democratic, Progressive Reform and New Democratic. Ultimately New Progressive was chosen at the party's founding alongside the party logo and colour. The New Progressive Party initially held 86 seats in the Zuigaohuiyi. Yu Zhenggao Yu Zhenggao was the President of the XJD from 2008 to 2013. Yu wished for the party to focused on a moderate centrist platform, using in order to increase the new party's vote share, promoting economic and social centrism. This tactic was criticised by staunch liberals within the party as a compromise of their principles especially in the light of the perceived anti-democratic policies of Premier Jin, but led the XJD to gain 29 seats in the 2010 Zuigaohuiyi election brining their total to 115 (32 in the districts and 83 on the party list) performing well in the traditional liberal heartlands in and the rest of the south east of the country. The election saw the XJD take the position of the official opposition from the Socialist Party who had previously held the position. The XJD declined in the polls during 2011 due to the return of economic growth that year after it entered recession in 2008. In the 2012 local elections the XJD declined in terms of seats to the Manzuxiehui. Due to the setback in terms of seats, Yu indicated that he would step down as party president at the August Conference which would elect his successor. At the August Conference former Minzhudang member Lin Qixiang became the party president where he subsequently emphasised and alongside protection of as the XJD's main priorities. 2014 premierial campaign was the NPP's premierial candidate in the 2014 election.]]On the 7th August 2013 the party primaries for the XJD's nomination for Premier officially were open for candidates to make applications. On the 11th PMP founder and former Development Secretary Raoguo Jixu launched his campaign calling for a non-corrupt, transparent government and the end of the authoritarian policies of the Manzuxiehui. Two days later former party president Yu Zhenggao announced he would also enter the race calling for deficit reduction, ambitious deregulation and privatisation. Yu initially gained a strong following in the polls based on his economically liberal proposals until September 2013 when it was revealed that Manzuxiehui members of government had used state funds to prop up their own commercial interests. Raoguo soon became dominant in the opinion polls due to his strong anti-corruption message, easily winning the October primary, with 62.3% of XJD's voters choosing him over Yu. Raoguo promised if elected he could abolish the six term premierial term limit, equalise election times for the executive and the legislature, eliminate the deficit through far reaching austerity measures and reform the security services. Raoguo initially held a convincing lead over Manzuxiehui candidate Liu Zhou, but his controversial business career and association with former premier Du Changhao led his poll numbers to equalise with Liu's. Raoguo endorsed a and position which failed to resonate with the primarily electorate. Raoguo's economic proposals swung to the right which led to criticism that as a millionaire businessmen he was out of touch with the electorate especially with his calls to scrap the pension scheme, toughen austerity measures and limit workers' rights. In the election itself he gained 26,149,370 (32.3%) of the vote behind Liu's 30,683,008 (37.9%). Raoguo apologised for the loss, and party president Lin Qixiang resigned at the August party conference stating the loss of the 2014 election was down to a "mixed message" from the party. Feng Huiyin was elected as his replacement and subsequently launched a policy review into why the party lost the 2014 election whilst preparing for the upcoming 2015 Zuigaohuiyi election. Ideology The New Progressive Party styles itself as a party of the that's principles are based around , and . The NPP is largely split on several key issues being a coalition of , , , and . Commonly the party supports left-of-centre social policies and right-of-centre economic ones. Economic policies Organisation Election results Premerial elections Legislative elections Party Presidents Political positions Economic *Increase economic growth and liberalisation whilst maintaining a social safety net. *Support the International Free Trade Act of 1997 which mandates a decrease on tariffs on imported goods into Manchuria. *Eliminate the deficit and insolvent welfare programmes. *Privatise as many state owned enterprises s possible to encourage market growth. *Support membership to the . *Put at least 元20,000,000 into local government healthcare insurance whilst freeing up parts of the health sector for private investment. *Lower tuition fees from 元20,062 to 元13,374 a year. *Remove benefits for those not in employment. *Cut tax rates to big businesses. *Abolish the system and implement a rate. Social *Recognise the right of , but oppose the legalisation of . *Oppose the two-child policy. *Clamp down on drug crime. *Promotion for the enfranchisement of women. *Maintain the current rate of immigration, but crack down harder on illegal immigrants. *Support and enhance civil liberties. Foreign *Support the . *Advance plans for membership towards the TPAC. *Maintain the Chinese-Manchurian Dissident Act 1966. *Scrap plans for membership with the . *Encourage greater links with the and . *Negotiate a free trade agreement with the . Category:Political parties Category:Manchuria Category:Political parties in Manchuria